


It's Just a Kiss

by avidreader232



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Middle School, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidreader232/pseuds/avidreader232
Summary: A game of Spin the Bottle with middle-schoolers. What could possibly go wrong?





	

Betty did not like Spin the Bottle, or Truth or Dare, or Never Have I Ever. She’d always been a little too mature for her age and these games were far too juvenile. At the age of 13, it always was just confessions of crushes and kisses and love when it came to these games. Eugh.

So right now she was just content to sit on the kitchen counter and watch whilst the others played Spin the Bottle. Ever the tomboy, she really wished they could go outside and play football or something. She’d even brought her new skates along, in case they’d agree to go out with her. She sipped her Dr. Pepper in boredom as she noticed the girls giggling at Nancy and Moose being made to kiss while a blushing Nancy tried to shush them in vain. She rolled her eyes. She really wanted to go outside and play. She watched as Nancy and Moose got closer and then she averted her eyes at the last second. She was pretty uncomfortable with just witnessing the act of kissing although a lot of her peers had even experienced it by now. Reggie, for example. She’d seen the numerous girls he flirted with and had on more than one occasion caught him wiping lip gloss off his mouth. She hardly thought he was a fan of Labello himself. What a sleaze.

“Betty, you sure you don’t wanna join?” Archie hollered. That made her blush slightly as she shook her head. So yeah, she had a bit of a crush on Archie. That didn’t mean she was gonna throw herself at him. She just wasn’t that kind of girl, and besides, she’d _die_ of embarrassment if anyone found out about her crush. Although when she saw Reggie throw her a knowing smirk, she was almost certain she’d failed to hide her feelings as well as she’d thought. The group was seated in a manner where all the guys were on one side, facing her and all the girls’ backs were to her. So she was thankful it wasn’t Veronica who’d seen her blush rather than Reggie. Still, the latter wasn’t the more ideal option either. She was sure Reggie would find a way to annoy and tease her about it later.

She saw Midge and Moose kiss next and noticed that this kiss lasted a little longer than the rest. Not that she’d been looking, but she could tell from the hoots and catcalls. Moose sure was getting a lot of action tonight. Jeez. She glanced over at him and he looked slightly dazed. She couldn’t help giggling too. The expression on his face was too funny. Maybe he liked Midge.

Reggie announced that it was his turn and spun the bottle. Unfortunately, it landed right between Veronica and Ethel. Everyone started arguing about who he got to kiss. Some suggested that he spin again while Chuck suggested he kiss both. She knew something was wrong when Reggie turned to her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Guys, look,” he pointed at the bottle and then looked up at her, “it points directly at Betty.”

Suddenly she felt several pair of eyes all look up at her. Betty glanced down at the bottle in horror and sure enough, it was pointing right at her.

“But-but I’m not playing. That’s against the rules!” She stammered.

Reggie got up. “Don’t be a spoilsport. It _is_ pointing right at you.”

The others looked as dumbfounded as she was, but slowly she noticed Chuck and Nancy nodding at what Reggie was saying. Reggie was walking towards her now and she shrunk further and further back on the counter. This couldn’t be happening! He was right in front of her now and waggled his eyebrows at her. “Come on Bets! It’s just a stupid kiss. Not like it’s your first.”

She laughed nervously and looked away. When she looked back up, she saw Reggie’s eyes widen and she wanted to kick herself for making it obvious. He took a step back now but suddenly Veronica spoke up. “Come on Betty! Don’t be such a prude. It’s just a kiss. Get it over with!”

Everyone except Reggie started laughing at that and Betty felt tears well up in her eyes. She tried to blink them away but she saw Reggie watching her with an odd expression on his face. Was she seeing things or did he actually look apologetic? She’d never seen him look so ashamed.

“Quit it guys!” He announced loudly as he took another step back, his eyes still trained on her. “It’s whatever.” She could tell he was trying to keep his tone nonchalant but his eyes spoke a different story. For some reason, Veronica’s comment was annoying Betty more than it should’ve. So what if she hadn’t kissed a guy? That didn’t make her any lesser than them and now Reggie was taking the blame for the kiss not happening and she hated it. The annoyance and anger was swirling in her stomach now and she stood up and strode right up to Reggie before he could move further away.

“Yeah,” she announced loudly, “it’s just a kiss.”  

Without thinking about anything else, she stood on her toes, wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down so his lips met hers. The first thing she noticed was how warm they were. The second thing was the realization that she didn’t know where to go from here. She started panicking. Is this how kissing was? Did you just press your lips to each other and stand there for a long period of time? Was she doing it wrong? Suddenly, she felt Reggie’s arms snake around her waist and pull her closer. She felt him tilt his head a little and suddenly it felt like their lips fit together like two puzzle pieces. Her heart skipped a beat when he began moving his lips against hers. She felt the sudden urge to sigh but instead chose to simply tighten her arms around his neck so she was pressed flush against him. She was hyperaware of the sensations he was creating against her lips and she wondered how it could be so perfect. She felt him dig his fingertips into her waist and that jolted her out of the daze and she quickly pulled away. Only then did she become aware of the hoots and catcalls the others were making and she went red. The expression on his face reminded her of Moose’s a while ago and she was pretty sure she looked the same way. If that’s what kissing was like, she sure as heck had been missing out.

But for some reason, when she saw him blink a few times and then give her a boyish grin that made her heart jolt, she had a feeling it might not be like that with anybody else.


End file.
